


59 и 58

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Drama, Deathfic, Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, ангст, в характере, драббл, не-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Прошло уже 59 дней... Зарисовка после эпизода "Сердце Уилсона".
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson
Kudos: 2





	59 и 58

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [59 and 58](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675076) by Dee Laundry. 



Прошло уже 59 дней с тех пор, как прозвучали слова "Это была Эмбер," и 58 дней с тех пор, как он отключил ее от аппаратов, с тех пор, как она захотела упокоиться навсегда без тени гнева, и он подсчитывал их все, все эти дни, все часы, потому что... что ему ещё оставалось делать? 

Он стоит один в пустом душе, и жемчужины воды стекают по его розовой, зацелованной до жара коже, и вокруг ничего нет, только пустота. Водопроводные трубы рядом взвывают и гудят в странной, внезапной тоске, словно оплакивая утрату, и ему хочется причитать вместе с трубами, но в сердце его лишь молчание.

Полотенце оборачивается вокруг тела, грубо натирая саднящую кожу. Его бы не заботило, быть мокрым или сухим, но сам по себе всплывает какой-то древний инстинкт из детства: "Схватишь простуду", и разве это не здорово – схватить простуду, схватить смерть, поймать её, когда она проходит мимо, и сжать её, давить, пока она не завопит, извиваясь, не забьется в твоих ладонях. Убирайся, смерть, уходи к чёрту, ты больше не застанешь меня врасплох.

О, боже мой, он стоит здесь в одиночестве, в одном наброшенном полотенце, и говорит сам с собой, в холодной ванной, где нет ничего, кроме таблеток, которые она принимала, и больше не будет принимать, и таблеток, которых он больше не будет принимать, и ему лучше препроводить себя в постель, но там ещё холоднее, чем здесь. Он никогда не говорил так – "препроводить", всегда "проводить", но ни того, ни другого он не делает, а ведь принести ему облегчение может один лишь сон.

Обновление, сначала он подумал "обновление", и это было бы здорово, но нет, он сам не помнит, сколько времени не спал, и, может быть, лучше бы ему лечь прямо здесь, на пушистом коврике Эмбер, уткнувшись лицом в прохладную плитку, и так хорошо, когда лицо заледенело, а телу тепло от коврика, и как только он раньше до этого не додумался?

До того, как.

До и после.

Сейчас – это после, 59 дней с тех пор как "это была Эмбер", и 58 дней с тех пор, как он разбудил её только для того, чтоб убить, и 58 дней, и 58 дней, и 58 дней, и, о Боже! – он всего лишь хочет обнять ее снова... 

Её волосы, он любил прятаться в её волосах, путаться в них и блуждать, в её волосах, в её коже, её запахе, именно таком, как ему нужно, и ей было всё равно, если иногда ему хотелось свернуться в ней калачиком и остаться навсегда. 

Это ей нравилось.

Он ей нравился. 

Он нравился ей (такая коротенькая фраза), но се-ман-ти-чес-ки ударение здесь должно быть в не совсем правильном, на-обо-рот-ном порядке: ей нравился он. Каким он был, когда не пытался притворяться кем-то другим. Кем он был в случайные минуты, когда его защита ослабевала, и он забывал, что должен казаться лучше и сильнее. 

Холодная плитка, мокрые волосы; он схватит свою смерть и умрёт от проклятой простуды, и ой, как это будет здорово...


End file.
